The Pyro and the Medic
by Jackson W. York
Summary: A spin off love story from Sam and Bee explaining how Ratchet and Wheeljack met and fell in love. Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

The Pyro and the Medic

Chapter 1

Ratchet's POV

I sighed and smiled at my mate as I watched him work on his next project, knowing sooner or later I would be repairing his aft after it blew up. Wheeljack is a unique mech, he is Intelligent, caring, and I hate to admitted it but just about the sexiest damn mech I have ever met. Yet there was a time when I could not stand to be around the pit-spawned pyromaniac. It was during the beginning of the war.

Ratchet's Past

At the time I was currently employed as Optimus' Chief Liaison. It was a boring job even from my point of view, yet I enjoyed it. I felt like I was making a difference in the world. I ended up meeting the inventor when I was out late with Optimus. We had went to a local bar as you humans call it, it was a small place a lot of us used to go there after work. Ironically it is where I met most of the team, and where we found out Optimus can't hold his liquor, which was the same night I met Wheeljack.

_Flashback_

"I don't know Ratchet, I don't think any of the plans are working. It seems like no matter what we do we end up making it worse" Optimus said sadly sipping on some energon. I sighed and downed a shot of High Grade.

"Optimus…You know as well as I do, if we don't try then we will have already lost" I said and he nodded as a waitress brought out another shot for me. He chuckled and thought for a moment.

"Ratchet I am glad I have you as a Liaison, you help in more ways then one." he said and accidentally grabbed my shot and took a drink. [Now bare with me on the next part, it happened quickly] Optimus looked at me and suddenly jumped up. He growled and ran up to the counter and grabbed a small mech, not much older than 30. He punched him hard, I stared in shocked silence, as did most of the others. The mech stood up and grunted and punch Optimus back hard knocking him flat on his aft and knocking him out. The mech in question was Ironhide. He sat back down and continued his drink and I ran over to Optimus to try and help him up, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Uh do you need some help?" Said a younger mechs voice. I looked behind me and there he stood, he was just under 20 and he already was sexy, with his cute glowing fins and sexy hips. Wheeljack.

"Uh..Y-yeah..could you get his left side?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. We walked Optimus back to my home and laid him down on the couch. And I smiled at the mech and realized that I hadn't asked his name. "Uh my name is Ratchet" I said and he blushed slightly.

"My is Wheeljack" he said and I smiled.

"It is nice to meet you Wheeljack…would you care for a drink.." I said trying to be polite.

"Um sure…yeah a drink sounds great" he replied and sat down. I brought him some energon and he sipped on it.

"So tell me about yourself Wheeljack" I said and he smiled.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked and I shrugged.

"What do you do?" I asked and he smiled.

"I am a inventor and I am currently working on a way to transport matter from a certain time to another certain time" he said with much pride in his voice.

"Wow…has it been successful?" I asked and he froze and looked down and shook his head.

"Not exactly…I have ended up blowing myself up quite often…my bosses want to revoke funding because of the civil war but I can't let them…I know someday I will invent something that changes everything" He said with some sadness in his voice and suddenly I had the powerful urge to comfort him. I walked over and hugged him without thinking, he froze and stiffened. "Uh R-Ratchet what are you doing?" he asked and I quickly let go.

"Uh..sorry I uh…Sorry" I said and he looked at me confused and chuckled.

"That's okay, hey what about you, what do you do?" he asked and I sighed.

"I am a Liaison for the drunk mech sleeping on my couch" I said which caused both of us to chuckle.

"That must be fun…wait…" he froze and looked over at Optimus.

"T-That can't be Optimus Prime…can it?" he asked and I nodded and he gulped. "So…does he usually end up like this?" he asked and I chuckled. "No…he doesn't drink often…and this is why…" I said motioning to him.

"Wow…I have been trying to meet him forever…I kinda want to join his group to help end the war" he said and I smiled.

"Is that so…?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well maybe I could put in a good word for you" I said and he smiled.

"I would appreciate that." he said and I walked closer to him. "Um Ratchet…" he asked

"Yeah?" I replied and he blushed.

"Forgive me for being forward but…w-would you care to go out sometimes?" he asked and I froze.

"Well…I uh…" I rubbed my neck and thought for a minute. He was young, yes and a Mech as well…which isn't quite a issue but still some think it is wrong. I looked at him and I could tell he was nervous. "Sure" I replied and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh o-okay…when?" he asked shyly and I smiled.

"Tomorrow? Same time…my place?" I asked and he nodded.

-The next day-

I smiled as I remained in my home waiting for that time to roll around, I smiled as a knock on my door came at the exact time. I walked over and answered it, there stood Wheeljack smiling holding a bottle of High Grade.

"Hey" he said and I smiled.

"Hi" I replied and let him in. He handed me the bottle of High Grade and sat down on the couch.

"How are you?" He asked as I put the high grade into glasses and handed him one.

"Tired but happy I get to see you" I said not holding back the truth, he blushed and took a sip.

"T-thank you" he said and I chuckled and rubbed his leg.

"No problem" I said drinking some.

"Ratchet?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Hmm?" I replied and he frowned.

"Uh..I haven't been on many dates nor have I ever dated someone older than me…so if I make a mistake I am sorry" he said and my spark ached. He was so nervous.

"Its okay Wheeljack.." I said and kissed his cheek making his fins glow bright pink. I chuckled, he blushed more and tried to hide them.

"Primus they are silly, I know…I am thinking about having them removed" He said and I coughed.

"No…No..No don't do that…they are what make you unique" I said and he smiled and leaned up and kissed me. I froze for a moment but returned the kissed, he moaned as I slid my glossa into his mouth, I rubbed mine over his and I broke the kiss when I felt his interface panel heat up. He blushed bright red.

"S-sorry…" he said and I leaned in close and whispered. "Don't be" I kissed him again and gently pushed him down on the couch. I opened his interfacing panel and rubbed his throbbing cord, he whimpered that sexy whimper and I licked down his neck to his cord. I slowly began bobbing on it, he moaned and I felt my spark throb at his sexy moans. Primus was he hot. I stopped and he groaned and looked down at me. I smirked and rubbed his port. His optics got large and he nodded slowly, I positioned myself over him and slid in him causing both of us to moan loudly, I began rocking back and forth. Within minutes both of us hit our overloads and collapsed into recharge.

When I awoke I felt him under me still asleep. I carefully got up and smiled at him as I got cleaned up. When I came back into the room he was sitting up smiling.

"Hi Sunshine" I said and he grinned.

"Hi love" he said and I sat next to him. "Thank you for last night" he said and I kissed him

"No thanks are needed…I am glad that you asked me out" I said and he nuzzled me.

"Ratchet?" he asked.

"Yeah Jack" I said and he kissed my chest.

"Would you stay with me through anything if I asked?" he asked and I looked at him confused but nodded.

"Even if..Primus forbid…Optimus lost the war?" I asked.

"He won't" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah…but…what if he did? You know sometimes I think wouldn't it be better if Megatron ruled Cybertron?" he asked me and I froze and felt anger rise in me.

"Get out" I snapped and he froze and looked at me hurt and confused.

"W-what?" he asked and I growled.

"If you think Megatron could do a better job of ruling Cybertron than Optimus then get out…" I said and pointed to the door. He sighed and nodded.

"I am sorry for bothering you…" he said and left. I sighed and sat down.

"Frag it" I cursed.

* * *

AN: My first spin off of many from Sam and Bee. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet's Pov

_Flashback_

Two Weeks Later

I sighed and walked down a road to that familiar bar. For the past few weeks I couldn't stop seeing that beautiful face, I couldn't stop hearing that wonderful voice. I growled internally as I felt anger rise in me. 'He was perfect he might have even been the one…whoa whoa hold on Ratchet..I am moving way to fast…I only dated him for a day and I am thinking about a life with him…what is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? He wants Megatron to rule.' I sighed and walked in the bar and sat down at the counter and rubbed my helm as I ordered some High Grade. I was about to take a drink when someone ran into the bar and walked over to me. The mech looked like he was in a rush. He coughed and sighed.

"Ratchet?" he asked hiding his face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your one and only is about to make a big mistake…you have to save him. He is at Megatron's you must save him" He said and I was taken aback.

"Wh-who are you, how do you know?" I asked but was cut off by him raising a servo, I froze as I saw the same red and white color on it as I had on mine.

"I am a friend. Now go" He said and left. I sat there frozen for a moment then stood and ran to the only place I could think. Megatrons.

When I arrived there, there were guards placed around, who surprisingly let me in. I ran in and froze as I saw my love, my one and only pinned on the ground with a blaster in the back of his helm and on the other side of the blaster was non other than Megatron.

"LET. HIM. GO" I said threateningly. He roared with laugher.

"You dare command me? And for what? This poor excuse for a…" He didn't get to finish that sentence. Why? Because I shot him in the face, causing him to stumble and fall. I picked up Wheeljack and ran carrying him.

I ran fast and without thinking, I headed to the only place I could think of.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled as I banged on his door.

"Ratchet, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, I didn't answer. I ran inside and laid Wheeljack down on his couch.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked again.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He..ah..he was going to join the decepticons…he was almost killed" I said as I looked over his bruised body.

"He..he is a Decepticon?" Optimus asked angry.

"No…I know deep down he isn't. Trust me Optimus" I said and he put a servo on my shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"B-because…He is my mate" I said and Optimus looked at me confused.

"Really?" he asked as I patched Wheeljack up.

"Yes…why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"To be honest…you are a little…" he said but I gave him a look. "My apologies" he said and I sighed.

"You are forgiven, I think he is going to make it…" I said.

"Huh wha? Where am I" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Wheeljack rubbing his helm.

"Wheeljack" I said and he jumped and looked at me. He narrowed his optics.

"Ratchet…" he said coldly.

"Wheeljack…" I said and kneeled next to him. He looked at me with a confused, hurt look.

"Ratchet….I loved you…why?" he asked as I cut him off.

"I love you to Wheeljack…I am sorry I hurt you" I said and he groaned as he sat up.

"Ratchet…I just…I didn't mean it. I was approached by them…I said No.. they threatened you…I..I couldn't let them hurt you" he said and I smiled.

"Then why were you at Megatron's" I asked

"To tell him…yes…I didn't have you anymore…so I thought I had nothing to lose" he said and I gently rubbed his leg.

"Wheeljack…I don't know whether to be furious or happy right now" I said and he chuckled.

"Why don't you tell me after this?" he asked and kissed me. Primus…he knew how to keep me happy.

_end flashback_

We stayed together long after that, that is until he joined the wreckers. I thought I would lose him but I got him back and now I know we are going to live together forever.

* * *

AN: BREAKTIME!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wheeljack's POV

I smiled at my mate as I walked over to him. He frowned when he saw me.

"Ratchet? Whats wrong?" I asked and he mumbled as he worked on Optimus.  
"What?" I asked concerned and he sighed.  
"Jack..." He said with sad optics. Oh primus, no please no... "I..W-we need to talk" He said and looked down.  
"Why Ratchet" I asked with a frown.  
"Because we need to disscu-" he started but I stopped him  
"I mean why are you breaking up with me...I have gave you everything...love, honesty, understanding. What have I done?" I asked and he sighed.  
"Honestly...nothing...it is what I have done...Wheeljack...I...I haven't been faithful..." He said and I felt like my spark was ripped right out of my chest.  
"W-what?" I asked and growled internally as I felt tears come down my faceplates.  
"I...I f-found someone else Jack..." he said and sat next to me, I scooted away.  
"Who" I asked and he had to hide back a grin. 'Primus he is basically killing me and he is smiling' I thought angrily.  
"The director" He said and I looked at him shocked.  
"M-mearing?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.  
"She is wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful" he said and I held my chest as I felt pain again. "Don't you see Wheeljack, we weren't meant for each other...Me and her are" he said and I did the only thing I could think of...I kicked him, transformed and sped away.

-  
I drove for a long time, all the while crying. 'Primus Wheeljack, why the frag are you crying? You are a wrecker. Wreckers do not cry!' I thought and sniffled. I keep going, I went faster and faster and faster. My vision becoming more and more blurred by dirt, tears and sand. Then...it all stopped, suddenly and painfully. It stopped.

AN: Both stories will continue in their own book.  
Wheeljack: Wrecked Wrecker  
Ratchet: My Medic.


End file.
